Connected
by writing-to-music
Summary: YouTubers in the shadow world! Featuring Dan, Phil, Felix, Mark, Marzia, Lilly, Tyler, Troye, Joey and Connor as Shadowhunters and Downworlders. Please review!
**A/N: So... this is what happens when I get a creative spurt. I don't focus it towards updating my actual stories, I just write about YouTubers. Ugh. I hope you guys enjoy this anyway as it was legitimately REALLY fun to write!**

 **It's published under Mortal Instruments instead of Web Shows because I feel like it will reach more people that way. I love people reading my stories** **J**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments, nor do I own any of these people, and I am not in any way associated with these people (sadly) or any of their affiliates. I am merely a fangirl – please don't sue me.**

"Dan! Dan, wake up!" Phil said urgently, and shook the sleeping Dan's arm. "We got a call, there's an emergency!"

For any other reason, Dan would usually have ignored his parabatai and gone back to sleep. Unlike many other Shadowhunters, Dan absolutely hated getting up early, and as this was ten o'clock on a Saturday, it just gave him another reason not to want to get up. But Phil had said the one thing that would get him out of bed in a hurry – there was an emergency.

Making good use of his Shadowhunter speed, Dan was up, dressed and was downstairs strapping weapons to his body before he thought to ask Phil what the emergency was.

"Your mum's an emergency," said Phil quietly, so only Dan could hear, before saying slightly louder to his annoyed parabatai, "There's a rogue vampire. She's just been turned and the one who bit her is gone – ran away. She's apparently confused and frightened – and dangerous."

Dan nodded slightly, and continued strapping knives to hidden places on his body, as they were his weapon of choice. Phil, who preferred a bow and arrows, was finished preparing long before him, and was now shifting on the balls of his feet, ready to go.

The two parabatai joined hands and breathed deeply, focusing on a scrap of cloth Phil had clenched in his hand, which was most likely a piece of the poor girl's shirt. Before long, as their parabatai bond was so strong, both Shadowhunters had a pretty good idea of where the girl was. Dan knew where she was by the instinct, but Phil was muttering directions under his breath.

"Having trouble identifying left from right again?" Dan smirked, as they walked quickly out of the Institute. Phil gave him a look.

"Why do I even need to remember directions when I have my own personal map with me?" said Phil, looking very innocent in that moment.

"Me?" Dan asked warily. He had a feeling he knew where this was going.

Phil's expression of fake shock was so good it could have fooled anyone – except his parabatai. "No, of course not. I have my phone." He pulled it out, smiling angelically, while Dan sighed.

Unfortunately, the joke was on Phil, as he was not looking where he was going, and so smacked straight into Joey Graceffa, a visiting warlock.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, Warlock Graceffa!" stammered Phil, a blush reddening his pale face.

The warlock grinned. "Call me Joey. Warlock Graceffa is stuffy as hell. And, no problem. So much for Shadowhunter grace, though, right?" he smiled.

Phil, looking at Joey, wondered how even with his head in his phone, he could have missed seeing him. Anywhere really, but especially in a crowd of black-clad Shadowhunters, the warlock's spiky hair with green tips and bright gold clothes were hard to miss.

Thinking quickly, Dan realized they were going to have to track the vampire again, as with this delay, they were never going to make it to her location in time.

"Joey, can you make a Portal for us?" he said hastily.

Joey looked curious. "Yes, I can easily, but why?"

Dan and Phil, speaking over each other but managing to get the gist of the situation through, explained to the warlock their predicament, and all about the new rogue vampire.

Joey's face took on a serious look. "I'm on it," he said, and within a few minutes had opened a Portal in the hall. There were some odd looks from the other Shadowhunters in that hall, but Joey waved them on.

Dan and Phil tried to thank him, but Joey was now struggling with the effort to keep the Portal open, and told them to go through quickly. However, Phil managed to yell back a "thank you!" before Dan grabbed his hand and they disappeared.

Satisfied at the help he had been able to provide to Dan and Phil, Joey continued his original path out of the Institute. He had been briefly visiting the Institute, called there to make a Portal for a Shadowhunter representative that was attending a wedding.

As Joey walked out of the Institute, he was met with stares and second glances from many people, which he was used to, considering his hair and clothes. It was nice to stand out. Once he reached the outside of the Institute, he snapped his fingers and transported himself back to his apartment – only to come face to face with his friend and fellow warlock Tyler Oakley!

They yelled in unison, and jumped back, both startled. Tyler was, unfortunately, in close proximity to the coffee table at that time, and so tripped and fell right over it.

"You're such a klutz, Tyler!" laughed Joey, for he could see the funny side to this situation. He reached out a hand and helped the shorter man get to his feet. They made quite a pair, for Tyler had dyed hair as well, only lavender instead of green, and in a quiff instead of spikes, and wore bright blue clothing with silver accents.

Instead of smiling and laughing it off, like he usually would as he wasn't hurt, the look Tyler gave Joey was one filled with pain.

Joey was struck with concern at the look of sadness that his friend gave him, and his tone of joking changed to one of comforting. "What's wrong, Ty? What's the matter? And why are you here in my house?" he added in an undertone.

Tyler sniffled and spoke quietly. "I've lost him. I've lost him forever."

"Troye?" Joey said, surprised. "I thought things were great, I thought he really loved you!"

"He does," said Tyler softly. "His family hates me. It's been arranged for him to marry someone else."

"WHAT?" yelled Joey, making Tyler startle again. "Don't tell me... when is the wedding?"

"Today –"Tyler said, before his words were cut off by a sob.

A sick feeling started in the pit of Joey's stomach. The portal for the Shadowhunter representative. If he'd known that wedding was an arranged one for Tyler's true love, he would have tried to convince the Shadowhunters to do something. But no, he just went and made the damn Portal. One more important guest to see Troye's heart break.

Joey's brain started working overtime. He had been alive for centuries; he had studied all the rules of the Seelie Court, if only to bend them every now and then. He couldn't remember anything about non-consensual arranged marriages.

"Tyler – it's only pressure from his family. They can't legally make him marry someone else. I'd bet that Troye doesn't know that, does he?"

At Joey's words, Tyler's head snapped up. A tiny spark of hope had started in his chest.

"Go to the wedding, Ty! You can't lose your one real love!"

Tyler, who had been looking more and more determined, stepped out of Joey's arms and started opening a Portal. "You're right, Joey," he said while opening it. "I can't lose him."

"Well, you go ahead and I'll be there in a sec-"Joey stopped when he realized that Tyler had already stepped through the Portal.

Tyler's magic while making the Portal had been fuzzy at best, as he had been so distracted by his emotions that he hadn't thought to properly envision where he was going. So it was completely accidental when he stepped out of his Portal – directly into the middle of the aisle, in the beautiful garden where the wedding was being held, in front of three hundred fey and political representatives.

All eyes were on Tyler as he stood, Portal open, directly in the middle of the wedding, but Tyler was only looking at one of the beautiful fey surrounding him.

Troye Sivan was standing at the altar, holding hands with the other groom, Connor Franta. They looked very cute together, but as they had not met until that morning, the awkward tension was almost unbearable. However, all the tension reached a breaking point when Tyler had ungracefully entered the room.

The entire room, every Seelie, every Downworlder and Shadowhunter, including Joey who had discreetly Portaled into a back corner, held their breath.

Troye dropped Connor's hands and locked his eyes with Tyler's. Both the warlock's and the faerie's eyes were suddenly filled with unshed tears. The expression on Troye's face was incredibly torn between loyalty and love.

Tyler choked on a sob to get his words out. "Please... don't... Troye..."

A single tear escaped from its confines and rolled down Troye's face.

"Never, Tilly," Troye gasped, and before anyone present could understand what was happening, Troye was in Tyler's arms, and they were both crying so hard they couldn't speak, clutching at each other like they would never, could never, let go.

Still wrapped around each other, Tyler and Troye, somewhat confusedly, toppled through Tyler's still-open portal.

And Joey, watching from the corner, grinned.

Towards the back of the room, the werewolf representative Mark Fischbach had just risen. Years of training had allowed him to assess the situation at lightning speed, and he knew what he had to do. Using the incredible speed and grace that being a werewolf gifted him with, Mark sped through the gathering crowd of shocked and angry Seelie people, and slipped through the Portal a split second before it closed.

He emerged in a side street. A quick glance around revealed Tyler and Troye, wrapped up in each other. They were kissing frantically, and saying things like "I can't believe we just did that" and "I'm so glad you stopped me, Tilly".

Mark, feeling supremely uncomfortable, decided to step to the side for a moment, against a building wall. Having assessed their predicament, he realized that even though technically neither Tyler nor Troye had broken the law, there would most definitely be a crowd of angry Seelie pursuing them, for the time being at least.

He needed backup. As soon as Mark reached that conclusion, he pulled out his phone, to call his close friend (and pack leader) Felix Kjellberg.

"Hey, it's Felix."

"It's Mark. I need backup."

"Why? What happened?"

"A warlock came in during the ceremony and carried off one of the grooms. No, not a kidnapping, they're in love, but the wedding was actually an arrangement, and the fey are incredibly pissed off. You know how Seelie are."

"I do. I'll send someone to the wedding garden, see if they can smooth things over a bit. You should protect the couple until I've been given the all-clear – I'll come and talk to them."

"Thanks, Felix."

After Felix received the call from Mark, he sent one of his best peace-makers, and started off towards where Mark's call had come from.

He strode through the streets, the thought of his friend being attacked by a mob of angry Seelie spurring him on. However, while walking, another problem that had been pushed to the back of his mind started to slowly creep up. His human girlfriend, Marzia, had stood him up at dinner the night before without any explanation.

Felix smiled at the thought of Marzia, but was worried when he really thought about why she might have stood him up. What if she had found out what he really was? Being a mundane, Marzia had no idea about the shadow world, and although she was a fan of the supernatural, she had no idea about Felix being a werewolf.

Caught up in his thoughts, Felix almost didn't notice the glamour on the alley he was walking past. When he did notice it, he stopped, staring hard at the alley to reveal its true form. To his surprise, it was still an alleyway. The only things it concealed were two figures, appearing at first glance to be female vampires, hidden from the light under the dark cover of the alley.

Shrugging, Felix turned as if about to walk away. Vampires weren't his business. They were all officially under the guidance and leadership of Lilly Singh. _In fact,_ Felix thought, squinting, _that one looks just like her._ Now that Felix had a clearer view of the vampires, he noticed that Lilly had her arm around the other girl, and appeared to be comforting her. And the vampire being comforted looked just like – Marzia!

Not bothering to make his steps quiet, the pack leader sprinted down the alley, towards the two figures. Using her incredible vampire senses, Lilly was on her feet before he could reach them. The other girl was on her feet as well, but she was behind Lilly, who was shielding her with her body. From this angle, Felix was almost sure the other girl was Marzia.

"Marzia?" he said, voice panicked. "Is that you?"

Marzia's eyes widened in recognition and she hid her face in Lilly's bloodstained shirt. Felix noticed the blood on Marzia's clothing, as well as an empty plastic blood bag lying discarded nearby.

"Stay away from her, werewolf!" Lilly snarled. "You have no right to be near her! She's just been turned, and she's fragile!"

"Just been _turned_?" Felix said, incredulous.

"Werewolf?" Marzia said, just as shocked. "Felix! You didn't tell me you're a _werewolf_!"

"You two know each other?" said Lilly, eyebrows raised.

The werewolf pack leader and the newly turned vampire looked at each other for a long moment. Yes. Yes, they did know each other. They loved each other.

Felix took a step forward, ignoring Lilly's warning glare. "Marzia – I didn't-"

But whatever Felix was going to say was left unsaid, for at that moment, a Portal opened in the alleyway, not ten feet from where the three were standing.

Calmly, Joey stepped out of the Portal, supporting a distraught Connor. He neatly closed the Portal, and then stopped in his tracks when he caught sight of Felix, Marzia and Lilly.

But no sooner had they glimpsed one another than two more people came running down the other end of the alley. It was Tyler and Troye, both flushed, both running at high speed. They tried to stop when they saw everyone gathered, but couldn't, and ended up on the ground, Tyler and Troye on top of Joey and Connor, respectively.

There was a very awkward pause. Felix recognized Connor by saying "Weren't you two the fey getting married today?" and then cutting off his sentence when he realized Tyler had to be _that_ warlock. Connor was crying quietly, unusual for a Seelie, as they usually didn't show emotion. Marzia had jumped to Felix's side when all the people entered the alley, and had just become aware of their close proximity.

When nobody thought it could get any more uncomfortable, voices were heard speaking loudly, coming from the end of the alley.

"Do you think we'll be able to help her in time, Dan?"

"We definitely would if that warlock hadn't Portaled us two miles away from here!"

The two Shadowhunters slowed to a puzzled walk as they noted the amount of people in the alley. Both parabatai had expected a lone vampire, or perhaps an unfortunate victim, as was the case many a time with rogue vampires. Instead, they found eight other people, all of whom were looking at them (Joey in particular was giving them the stink eye. He must have overheard.) Awkward was the understatement of the century.

The ten Shadowhunters and Downworlders stood in the alleyway. The noise of city traffic echoed all around them. In a way, everyone acknowledged that that day had been a day of fate, a day where everyone had been in the right place at the right time. The planets were aligned, and everyone's stories were interwoven.

They were connected.

It was Phil who spoke first, aiming to break the silence. "Um-"he said hesitantly.

"My thoughts exactly," said Dan. And everyone left, to continue their own stories.

Dan and Phil walked back to the Institute, both acknowledging that this was one of the most awkward situations either Shadowhunter had ever been in.

Mark accompanied Lilly back to the Dumort, where he brought her up to speed on the wedding. He had the feeling that Felix had more pressing matters to deal with, and he wanted to figure out what plan of action they should take next.

Joey and Connor went back to Joey's apartment. Connor broke down, as the stress of having a sudden arranged marriage and the shock of being jilted at the altar are too much for one faerie to handle. Joey comforted him, promising to sort everything out soon. He reassured Connor that it was better to choose for yourself who you love.

Tyler and Troye, left alone in the alley, kiss. They weren't being chased at that moment, but both the warlock and the fey knew they would be soon. Theirs was a forbidden romance, an exciting one, a love that lasts eternity. Theirs was real and true.

Felix and Marzia go home together, both knowing that whatever happens next in their story, it will happen to them together. Nothing, not the Shadow world, not Downworlder political relations, not the stress of being two different beings entirely can ever stop them. For there were no more secrets. No more glamours. Nothing but love and trust. Nothing can tear them apart now.

 **The End**

 **A/N: What did you think? Please review!**


End file.
